The Synchronization Mismatch
by DanniiHey
Summary: Prompt: "Amy gets cramps and Sheldon tries to help but he's completely clueless. He just thinks she is sick at first but then Amy explains what the actual problem is." Just a short piece of those two again ;)


_**Author's Note:**_  
_**This prompt is so hilarious ... what's not to love about this?**_  
_**"Amy gets cramps and Sheldon tries to help but he's completely clueless. He just thinks she is sick at first but then Amy explains what the actual problem is."**_

_**One-Shot. You know it's for you :-***_

* * *

Date night.

Amy had lit some candles that were evenly distributed on the kitchen counter and on the dining table. She had made sure the atmosphere was cozy enough to be relaxed but not too cozy so that Sheldon wouldn't get the impression she wanted to extend the date night beyond the allotted parameters. Not that she'd disapprove. Although she had to admit that around this time of the months she would turn such an offer down with utter regret.

She felt the right side of her pelvis flex involuntary and she shuddered.

Her timing was off, once again. Soon enough this date night had the potential to turn into a full-on disaster.

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

Amy lifted her arm and looked onto her watch. 8pm, Sheldon was more precise than an atomic clock when it came to the defined parmeters of date night. Not ever had he been too late, not ever had he not met all the demands that the Relationship Agreement had thrown in his way. Those post-date-night kisses had even become more passionate over the last few weeks.

'Not today,' Amy thought, her face twisted in pain for a brief moment, 'it will be a good night if I can manage to keep the pain to myself until Sheldon leaves to go home.'

She waddled towards the door and tried to compose her face. 'This is not gonna go well,' she thought as she opened the door.

"Good evening, Amy!" Her boyfriend, Dr. Sheldon Cooper stood in the doorframe, dressed in his good pair of jeans (Amy suspected them to have been a gift of Penny's), a comic shirt (who knows those by heart, anyway?) and his windbreaker, which he was opening just now as he entered the apartment after Amy signaled him to come in.

"Hi Sheldon," she said and offered to take his windbreaker to hang it into her small closet.

"How are you tonight?" Sheldon asked as soon has his jacket was tucked away safely.

"I am ... ugh ... fine," Amy pressed out, a sharp pain flashing through the right side of her pelvis once again. This time much stronger than mere minutes ago when it had first hit her. She immediately considered taking pain killers but voted against them. She hadn't eaten in all day and feared the painkillers may not have the desired effect on an empty stomach.

"You're obviously not fine," Sheldon stated matter-of-factly.

"It's alright, I will take a painkiller after dinner and I should be fine," the neuroscientist quickly said, her teeth gritting as another wave of pain hit her unexpectedly and she had to sit down on the sofa. Sheldon turned around and faced his girlfriend, wearing an expression of shock and confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

"It's nothing, Sheldon, I am just going to need a minute. Can you get me a glass of water?"

"Sure!" The physicist rose to his feed, hurried behind the kitchen counter and came back with a bottle of water and an anxious and questioning look on his face. He handed his girlfriend the bottle and sat back down beside her. Amy too a big sip of the spring water and sighed. The water helped with her dry mouth and it calmed her nerves but it would not be able to relief the pain she was experiencing, jolts of it still echoing through her lower body.

"Did you have contact with someone that is sick?" Sheldon asked, moving his body away from her ever so slightly. "I could always run the test, you know, my friends and also my girlfriend are required to have a clean slate before I can allow playtime again, you should know that, right?"

"I am not sick, Sheldon!" Amy shrieked.

"Well, how would you know? Have you run the appropriate tests? Did you get any bloodwork done?"

When Amy didn't respond he added: "See? How can you know you're not sick?"

"I AM NOT SICK, SHELDON!" Amy stated, even more loudly. Sheldon stared at her in disbelief. Had she just raised her voice at him? What was going on? Then it occurred to him ...

„Hmmm … that's interesting. According to my notes you're not due to be crampy and moody for at least another day."

Amy rose to her feet, looked him in the eyes, retreated to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. No, this was definitely not going well.

"Amy? Do I have to take care of you now?"


End file.
